Ring in the New Year
by paddy324
Summary: Hermione always celebrates New Year's alone.So what happens when Molly decides to interfere? Lets just say that having Molly as a matchmaker is even worse than dealing with a war. Follow Hermione and Charlie as they ring in the New Year in Molly's style.
1. Avoiding is key

Chapter One: Prologue

Hermione brisk walked down the hallway of the Spell Damage ward. Her head was buried in the reports in her hands, her eyes never left the paper. If this had been anyone else, they would have surely crashed into something by now, but 3 years of working in St Mungo's gave Hermione the ability to dodge and swivel through the mass of people without having to raise her head.

"Healer Granger." She heard someone call out, their breath staggering and all gaspy.

It didn't take her long to recognize the voice of the trainee working under her. She believed her name was Roana Zabini.

She paused to allow her to catch up.

When the panting girl reached her side, Hermione once again began to plow through the busy hallway.

"Weren't you just behind me?" she asked as she stifled through her files, looking for Periwinkle's file.

"No ma'am, you lost me on the Magical Bugs floor." her words came out in pants.

Hermione snorted softly.

"It took you two floors to catch up with me?"

Hermione had been running around all morning, and clearly it was taking a toll on her trainee. Surely enough, it barely took Roana a second to complain.

"Miss, my feet are hurting, I guess I wore the wrong shoes."

Hermione briefly looked down at the girl's feet, 3 inch heels.

"Clearly." She mumbled as she finally turned into her office, she didn't bother taking a seat, immediately moving over to her file cabinet.

From the corner of her eye she watched as Roana looked desperately over her shoulder, eyeing the plush seat that was placed in front of her desk for patients.

Hermione shook her head at the 18-year-old's laziness. But she didn't want to force her to stand all day.

"Look dear, why don't you go and get me some tea from the Visitor's tearoom. And while you're there you can take a seat and relax. I'll give you twenty minutes." Hermione offered.

Roana gave her a big grin, clearly pleased with the idea.

"Thank you." was her rushed reply, before she practically flew out of the room.

Hermione found herself raising a brow at her quick exit.

"If she walked that fast in the first place then we wouldn't have this problem."

Lavender, her old time friend and now secretary, chuckled softly,

"She was wearing heels on her first day as _your _trainee. Merlin how long did she last?"

"She made it past the first floor, but lagged on the second." Hermione murmured back.

"When did she catch up?" Lavender asked as she stood up and walked over to her friend.

"The fourth floor."

"Incredible, she is even slower than that Chuck Mason guy, and I didn't even think it was possible."

"Well," Hermione stated, "He wasn't wearing heels was he?"

Every single trainee in St Mungo's always had to begin by being Hermione's tag along for a week. They all had the intelligence which had been proven through exams, so St Mungo's way to test their persistency and stamina was by latching them onto Hermione's side.

If a trainee could survive through Hermione's usual work day for seven days, St Mungo's felt that it would guarantee that they would excel in the hospital.

Not many of them could.

"What are you looking for?" Lavender asked.

"Periwinkle's file." She replied as she sauntered over to her desk to look for it.

"Oh, I kept it in your first drawer." Lavender stated as she snapped her fingers, "You left a bit early yesterday, and you took the cabinet keys with you by mistake, so I just dumped it in there."

Hermione was a research healer so a lot of her day was spent going over cases which were closed and claimed impossible to heal. She hardly met with patients unless they needed her help on busy days.

"So," Lavender started as she leaned against her boss's desk.

Hermione groaned internally, she knew that tone.

"Yes, Lavender?" she asked hesitantly

"There is a party at the Weasley's on Friday. Are you going to come?"

Yup, there it was the _question_.

"Lavender," Hermione moaned, "You, out of all people know how busy I am these days."

"Come on." Lavender cried in return, "It's been two years since you've actually shown up to one of our group parties. Everyone misses you."

Hermione averted her eyes, uncomfortable with the topic.

There was a reason that she never went for Weasley get-togethers. It was just too –mushy.

Hermione could deal with hanging out with her friends in small groups. She still met up with Ron, Harry every Saturday for drinks, and she met up with her female friends every Wednesday for lunch. But, she couldn't deal with couples, just seeing them enjoying what she knew she would never have was too much for her to handle.

At such gathering Hermione was always the odd ball. Everyone had their husbands or wives, fiancés, steady partner, or steady 'room mate'. All of her childhood friends had a significant other, and it hurt to see them all so happy, when she could never be like them.

"Please Mione, it's New Years Eve, you'll have fun."

"Oh yeah," she said sarcastically, "Lots of fun."

She could just picture it. The minute the clock struck twelve, everyone would turn to give their partner a kiss, and there she would stand. Alone.

This was not the first time she had to decline a party. The Weasleys got together a lot, and Hermione found herself fighting with Molly, Ginny, Lavender, and Luna quite often over this very debate.

"Look, I just won't have fun. You know how I am. So why don't you just go enjoy yourselves, okay?"

"Do you consider us boring Hermione?" Lavender asked sounding appalled.

Hermione winced softly,

"I just don't want to celebrate." She admitted.

"With us, or you don't want to celebrate at all?" Lavender questioned.

"It's just another New Year that I get to ring in alone." She muttered.

Immediately she clapped her hand over her mouth. She wasn't supposed to let that slip.

Surely enough, Lavender gasped in shock, and glared at Hermione.

"That's why you're not going to come? Are you kidding me! You're not coming because you don't have a date!" Lavender asked incredulously.

Hermione blushed.

"Is that why you've been avoiding all our parties?" she asked as she leaned forward.

"No..." Hermione muttered.

"Mione, you have not, and never will be the third wheel. You know that don't you?"

"Of course I do." She assured, "At these type of parties I'm always the 41st wheel, or the 53th wheel. You know how packed the house can get with couples."

Lavender groaned, "Hermione that's not true, but if you want I can hook you up with some---"

Hermione interrupted her.

"No thanks," she muttered, "Besides I have to be at work that day anyway, it's the busiest day in St Mungo's."

Lavender went to talk again.

"No, honestly drop it! I have to get going anyway, I should probably assist the healers down in the potion production room. They will need a lot of sober up potion."

"Hermione..." Lavender growled.

"Just send Roana down there when she gets here." She called as she stepped out of the office, "And you can drink the tea. Bye!"

Once out of her office, Hermione sighed in relief. She had just barely gotten out of that, pleased she made her way over to the potion's lab.

Inside Lavender growled to herself, "Ooo, this is so not over Granger."

Grabbing some floo powder she made her way to the fire place.

She was going to call in the reinforcements, Hermione would definitely not listen to her, but she had her back ups !

"The Burrow." She called out, smiling wickedly when Molly's face emerged through the fire.

"We have a problem mum." She began.

* * *

"Oooo that Hermione." Molly hissed as she slammed her fist on the table.

Luna, Fleur, Lavender, Ginny, Angelina, Penelope, and Molly were all sitting around the dinner table.

Lavender had just informed them of what she had found out this afternoon.

"I cannot believe she would think that !" Ginny cried in outrage.

"Doesn't ze know zat zit is imposible that she can be ze third wheel in zis family?" Fleur asked.

"Apparently she doesn't." Angelina chimed, frowning softly.

"I don't even know where she got such an absurd idea from. That silly Hermione, she may have book smarts, but right now she is looking pretty dumb." Molly said with a shake of her head.

"Well its true, isn't it? I would feel left out as well if I didn't have Fred." Luna stated.

Everyone turned to stare at Luna with shocked eyes.

Luna just blinked and stared back.

They had all came together to find a way to get Hermione to come to the get together's. They all felt so angry at Hermione for not coming because she didn't have a date. But they never actually thought that she could have actually felt left out.

"Do you really think so?" Molly asked as she took a seat, "Do you really think that she doesn't feel like part of the family?"

Everyone was silent.

"Haven't I always made it quite clear that she is like a daughter to me?" Molly wailed as her eyes started to tear up.

Ginny sighed,

"Aw, mum I don't think it's like that. If she just gets a date I'm sure she'd be fine."

"Well, she has horrid taste in men." Lavender piped, "Hermione does date, but the type of men she hangs around with would never fit in with the family, and she knows that. I guess that is why she would never bring them over."

"Any boy that she would bring would have a hard time fitting in. The family is already so tight." Penelope stated.

Everyone sighed in defeat, this was all true. They had come together to find a way but it seemed that there was no way that they could bring Hermione to their parties.

"Isn't there any single men in our family?" Luna suddenly asked.

Everyone's heads snapped up.

"Yes I suppose so." Ginny replied, "Why?"

"Well, if the man we get her together with is already in the family, then we won't have to worry about him fitting in, right?"

Molly grinned, "It's a good idea. But most of the single men in our family don't even live in England."

"And mum, half of them aren't even coming for New Year's. Who is single , part of the family, and here for New Year's ?"

Suddenly the door swung open and Charlie ambled into the room his eyes trained on the kitchen door.

When he felt all of his female family staring at him, he slowly cocked his head in their direction.

"Something wrong?" he asked carefully.

He did not like that strange glint that was in their eyes.

"Charlie, dear. Sit down." His mum demanded in a sugar sweet voice.

Charlie gulped softly, and took a seat making sure to sit on the edge so he could bolt if necessary.

"Perfect." Fleur gasped.

Charlie could have sworn that he felt his left eye twitch.

"For…….what?"

Wow his throat was dry.

"Charlie, love. Can you do your mum a favor?"

Oh boy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well here it is Chapter One. What do you think, should I continue the story?

Any way here is a quick question to hear your opinion my great readers !

**Poll Time:**

**Should Charlie agree with the plan? [to get together with Hermione.]**

**A. ****Of course he should, Charlie has such a laid back attitude, I'm sure he'd have fun with this.**

**B. ****Nah let his family shove him into it. It would be fun to see him get bullied by a bunch of girl. HeHe!**

Read and Review, please!

Return to Top


	2. My Standards

**Author's Note: **Well here is chapter two ! Sorry , but it's a bit short.

I promise that Chapter Three will be longer.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"You want me to agree to what!" Charlie croaked shoving away from the table.

"Look, we just want you go out with her a little, then take her to our New Year's party." Ginny explained.

"The, you can run back to Romania, and Hermione will forget about you and we will have her at the party. Everyone's happy!" Molly added.

Charlie spluttered, and stood up and shuffled away from the table,

"No EVERYONE is not happy!" Charlie exclaimed.

He had heard about her, she was Ron's first love, and like another sibling to his other brothers.

From what he heard she looked, walked, talked, and breathed nerd. She was suppose to be extremely intelligent, and a healer.

Not his style.

Also she happened to have buck teeth, and bushy hair.

_Definitely _not his style.

"I have standards you know." He growled, "And she doesn't fit them. At. All."

He had to drill it into his family's head that he would not go out with a smart average looking girl.

Everyone froze at his words, Charlie gulped uncomfortabley as he felt all their eyes pratically spitting fire at him.

"Not your standards?" his mum hissed, each syllable exaggerated in her angered tone.

"What zis your _standards,_ Charlie?" Fleur demanded as she wrapped her hand in a fist.

Charlie backed away as his sister, mom, and sister-in-laws all glared at him, a furious glint in their eyes.

Luna stood up, her usually sweet tone hard,

"Clearly they have to be dumb to reach your _standards _don't they brother-in-law?"

"And ugly." Angelina added.

Charlie stuttered back, waving his hands around to make sure they wouldn't advance on him.

"Look, I'm just not interested, okay?"

Ginny snorted, "Of course no man wants a smart, pretty, _successful_, independent woman. Those type of woman never meet any man's standards."

"Exactly!"

The minute the word popped out of his mouth, he immediately regretted it.

"No I meant… I just… I'm into stupid girls okay!" he explained.

"Well, Hermione would be pretty stupid if she actually agreed to go out with you." Lavender sneered, dissappointed in the thick headed Weasley.

"Hey!" Charlie yelled taking a step forward, when the women mirrored his step he immediately retreated back.

"Charlie Gideon Weasley." Molly hissed, "If you know what's good for you, you will agree with us do you understand?"

"I-mum, honestly I'm not 12 anymore. And how much damage can you do to me when I'm 5000 miles away, hm?"

"You'd be surprised at the ideas that eight _angry _women can come up with Charlie dear. Distance holds no boundaries." Ginny hissed.

Charlie gulped.

He was about to speak when the door flew open and the twins and Harry walked in.

"Help," Charlie squeaked in a very manly voice.

Looking at the scene in front of them, the three immediately shuffle out of the room hands raised in surrender.

"Take ze hint from your brothers, and surrender." Fleur stated.

"I will not!" Charlie yelled, "No! I handle dragons, I am not afraid of you….eight angry women."

It sounded as if he was convincing himself.

"You leave us no choice."Luna said as she extracted her wand.

It was time for plan B.

The other seven followed her suit.

* * *

Fred, George, and Harry stood at the door their heads squashed together as they huddled over the end of an extendable ear.

The three winced simultaneously at the Luna's words; nothing good could come out of that sentence.

Surely enough a wide range of curses were uttered after the statement and Charlie yelps and screams followed.

The twins and Harry felt extremely bad for their poor brother, but didn't have the balls to go in there and interfere.

"Harry, you're the bloody boy-who-killed-all evil-and-lived, go in there!"

Harry shook his head,

"There is a reason I'm still alive," he paused to wince when he heard Ginny hurl a bat bogey hex, "I know when to shut up and stay out of it."

"Merlin Char, use your head." Fred hissed into the ear as if his brother could hear, "Surrender!"

"What's the fight about?" George asked.

They paused to think,

"A girl." they said in unison.

"Which girl would get them to be so pissed? Must be someone close." Harry observed.

Before they could guess, Charlie's voice rang loud in the ear.

"I'll do it, I'll do it. I'll date Hermione, just don't hurt me anymore."

The three froze, and turned to look at one another. There was no way they were going to let anyone dragon trainer near their baby sister Hermione; even if he was family.

Harry jumped back, and charged through the door,

"You will bloody well not!" Harry yelled, the twins followed with equally enraged features.

"Now you come to help." Charlie muttered from his fetus position on the floor.

* * *

Hermione dropped her purse on the small table near the entrance of her home.

Today had gone well, she had avoided all topics of the New Year's party, Roana Zabini didn't make it through the day, and restocking the potions was going excellently.

She casually flung off her shoes, not concerned as to where they landed.

Then as she past her living she began to shrug of her healer robes, relieved to get out of the stifling fabric, barely glancing into the living room she started towards the kitchen.

Then she paused in her tracks, and turned to get a good look at the room which was supposed to be uninhabited.

It was packed with redheads and a few of their significant others.

Unintentionally, she let out a scream at the sight. It was even scarier the Voldemort.

"Hermione dear, calm down." The leader of the dangerous group-Molly- said as she came over to wrap her arms around her.

"It's been so long dear." Molly cooed as she pat her cheek.

Translation: You are in big trouble missy.

"Hi... Molly," she stuttered then she looked over at the rest of her guest, "Everyone."

They all waved in return.

Hermione knew why they were here, the stupid New Year's party.

"About that party on …." She started, wanting to cut to the chase.

Ginny waved her hand off handedly,

"You can't make it, we understand." She said in a vague tone.

Hermione narrowed her eyes; she definitely was not expecting that.

As she eyed them skeptically, they all inwardly cackled at their brilliant plan.

"Wait why you are _all_ here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, we have a slight predicament. Charlie's got into a little brawl and he needs some medical healing." Angelina explained.

"Whose Charlie?" Hermione asked with a snort.

"My brother," Ginny replied, "Please look at him, I think he's dying."

Immediately Hermione sprang into action, shoving through the girls to look at the un-conscious battered body of her best friend's brother.

"Who did this to him?" she asked as she shuffled over to her potions closet.

"We don't know," Luna lied.

"Poor Charlie, ze can't remember either." Fleur added with a fake concerned look on her face.

Hermione nodded, understanding that some of these blows could be fatal enough to cause temporary brain damage.

She started working over him, her concentration focused solely on him.

"Hermione dear," Molly said to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Charlie is sleeping on the pull out sofa at home, I don't think it's safe for him to continue to do so after well, _this._"

Hermione frowned,

"And all the couples are taking the rooms. You know how it is around this time, so busy."

Molly paused, as if she just realized something.

"Oops, you don't know how it is do you? Ah well I suppose it's just like it used to be at New Year's two years ago."

Molly couldn't help but to jab at the fact that Hermione hadn't shown up for any of her parties.

The healer blushed a deep red.

"Well..." she stuttered, "I suppose he can say here."

She expected Molly to fuss over the idea, but she just clapped delightfully and said,

"Oh I can rest in peace now that I know he is in good hands."

Then she disappeared with a pop.

The others followed within seconds of Molly their choruses of byes echoed around the room.

Hermione quickly found herself to be the only conscious person in the room.

Why had they left so quickly?

She had a feeling that she had missed something, and that something was very, very, bad.

Oh Merlin this is what she got for hanging out with Weasleys!

In the burrow all the girls were celebrating, Hermione had taken the bait!

"Now it's all in Charlie's hands." Luna stated.

"If he messes up, he will have to deal with _my_ hands, around his throat!" Lavender exclaimed.

Everyone agreed that putting Charlie through some pain was a small price to pay to have Hermione back in their family.

* * *

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! You voted for a complaining Charlie… so how was it?

**Poll Time:**

**Should Charlie tell Hermione what his family is planning?**

**A. ****No! Let the plan just flow.**

**B. ****Yes! Then they can twist it around and use it against the Weasleys woohoo !!!!!!!**

Review !!!!


	3. The Vial That Crashes

**Chapter Three: The Vial That Crashes.**

* * *

Charlie moaned in pain as he felt something poking consistently into his side. Merlin, he couldn't that poking stop! Mumbling softly he tried to swat away the offending object. But instead his hand came into stinging contact with flesh.

"OW!" he heard a female voice yell.

Charlie sat up roughly at the unfamiliar voice, but the throbbing pressure from his head caused him to lie back down just as quickly.

"Merlin!" he growled as he pressed his fingering into the temples.

"Did you have to hit me?" the voice asked in return.

"You were poking me, and who the hell are you!" Charlie demanded without opening his eyes.

"Open your eyes." The voice replied, ignoring everything he had said.

Charlie hesitantly cracked his eyes opened, and was relieved when he found the room wad dimly lit.

"I turned off a few of the lights because I had a feeling that it might hurt your eyes." That voice explained.

Charlie looked around through squinted eyes, where the hell was that voice coming from?

Suddenly a young woman loomed over him with a halo of curls adorning her face.

"Hello." She said as she knelt beside him.

Charlie looked at her carefully, and then shut his eyes in horror.

This was Hermione Granger.

After Harry, Fred and George had come charging into the room to stop this plan; the ladies had stupefied them and then promptly dragged him over to the floo to haul him to Hermione's apartment.

"Just get her to show up at the New Year's party. One way or another." His mother had demanded before his little, baby sister had pointed her wand at him and knocked him out.

Now as he looked up at the young woman hovering next him he saw just what a mess he got himself into.

Her hair was wild, going in every which way. He wouldn't be surprised if it constantly got stuck in doors. How could anyone manage that much hair!

Her face was still round and heart shaped though he could see the maturity in it. Hermione's eyes were the same brown color that he had seen when he was younger, and he found that he couldn't be bothered to register the rest of her features.

His eyes went to slide to see the rest of her when Hermione's snapped her fingers in front of his face causing him to jerk back.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Taking in the exasperation in her tone, he had a feeling that that wasn't the first time that she asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Yeah. I'm alright… I guess." Charlie stuttered.

He watched as she waved her wand over him in a manner that he was quite sure he could never pull off.

_Yup, definitely a book worm._

"Right." Hermione said as she took support of the couch to stand on her feet.

"You do know how you ended up here?" she asked as she helped him to sit up on the couch.

Charlie was surprised to feel the sharp tug in his abdomen.

"Ow." He muttered.

He listened as Hermione burst out laughing.

"That's all you can say? Ow? You went through a lot , most people would still be crying because of the pain."

Charlie looked down and saw what she meant; he was covered in white plasters and strips of cloth. He should be in a lot more pain with the amount of bruises on his body.

"You heal very well." He couldn't help but admit. If she worked at the reserve then the time spent in the infirmary would probably be cut by half or even more.

"Thank you." She replied as she handed him a tray of food.

Charlie gingerly leaned forward to take the spoon and began to munch on the food not aware of Hermione's calculating eyes.

Hermione wasn't stupid. Far from that, she was called the brightest witch of her age wasn't she? When the entire Weasley clan came just to drop of their brother Hermione felt that tiny tug of suspicion. When they left without a hint of struggle on Hermione's part, that suspicion grew. To top it off they didn't even push her to come to the party. Then to confirm all suspicions she saw the hexes that had been flung on Charlie. She could always identify Ginny's bat bogey hex, and lavender's Furunculous Curse which Hermione had personally taught her. It was clear Charlie was part of some elaborate plan to get her to the New Year's party.

She knew they wouldn't just give up, but what did Charlie have to do with it? It was during his healing process that it had clicked. They were going to make Charlie charm her, and then during his stay here he would probably ask her out. Thus, she wouldn't be alone at the party, and they would expect her to come.

The Weasley ladies were cunning, she had to admit that. Had it been anyone but her their plan wouldn't have been this obvious? But she was Hermione- know-it-all- Granger and nothing got past her.

Now as she sat there staring at Ginny's older brother she could just feel the vibes of uncertainty and uncomfort rolling off of him.

She knew exactly what was going on, Charlie clearly wasn't an innocent bystander in this.

Hermione decided to cut to the chase.

"So when are you planning to seduce me into coming with you to the New Year's party? You know, just so I can look really pretty when I say no."

Charlie, who had been carefully sipping the onion soup she made for him, sprayed the contents of his mouth across the room and directly on her.

Hermione's lip immediately curled in disgust as she used her sleeve to wipe off some of the offending soup.

"How in Merlin's name did you know that!" he yelled, not bothering to apologize.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply when Charlie cut her off.

"Oh! You all planned this didn't you? You just wanted to play a fun game of Threaten-Charlie-Then-Beat-Him-Up! Oooo when I get my hands on mum, and Ginny, and Fleur, and Lavender ----"

"You are such an idiot, how did your mum even think I would fall for you? She must have been really desperate." Hermione finally said, not interested in having Charlie continued with his list of the Weasley women.

"What!" Charlie said in indignation.

"Look, Charlie. I'm not stupid okay? I guessed that that was the case, and I'm assuming that I'm right?" Hermione said rudely. She was so angry at those Weasleys right now, but she decided to bury her emotions.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah but I was forced into it okay? I just walked into the dining room and they pounded on me. I wouldn't voluntarily date you."

Charlie realized the blow in his words when Hermione winced softly, but as he went to amend his statement she just waved her hand vaguely and said,

"I know we are definitely not each other's types." Hermione replied in a tight voice void of all the anger she felt. What type of idiots did they think she was into? Did they honestly expect their stupid offending brother was her type?

An awkward silence followed as Charlie chose to pick at his food. Finally Hermione decided to break the ice.

"So were you actually planning on seducing me, because I would love to see you try."

She honestly would have liked that. She would've have probably smacked him down like a fly.

Charlie had to admit that he liked her challenging aura.

Charlie laughed softly,

"Believe me babe I would've succeeded. Besides I wasn't planning to, I intended to tell you everything then have you find a way to get me out of it with my ball—I mean full body intact you know?"

_Babe?_

"You had that much fate in me?" Hermione called, amused at the way he amended his words for her.

_Oh such a gentleman,_ she thought sarcastically as she leaned back in her chair.

"Hey! I heard you were the smartest witch around here, and clearly you are if you guessed this entire plan before I even mentioned anything."

Hermione nodded and went to say something when her little stopwatch bleeped loudly.

"Right." She said as she jumped up and grabbed a potion's bottle.

"We'll deal with later, just take this potion now."

Charlie curled his lip in distaste as she looked away his appetizing food and replaced it with the offending vial.

"Drink this." She commanded.

Charlie went to whine when he realized how childish that would seem. So with a quick prayer up to Merlin, Charlie dunked the vial down.

Surprisingly there was no taste to the potion, and he went to mention that when his world went black.

Once Charlie was knocked out but the sleep and healing potion, Hermione lost that hold on her emotions.

Before she could stop herself she flung the vial across the room and was surprised at how satisfied she was at the impact of the glass against the wall.

Hermione then stalked to her floo and called out Harry's office address before stepping into the fire place.

Harry always worked half day on Sundays because he took Saturdays off.

She stepped out and immediately stalked over to his desk.

Harry who was writing a letter to someone immediately stopped writing at her entrance.

When he saw the furious look on her face he instantly knew what happened. She had found out about the hook up just as he had warned Ginny. And bloody hell did she look furious. Harry and Ron had once done that, they had told her to come for dinner with them but actually when she showed up it was a blind date with one of Ron's fellow quidditch players who had begged him to get him a date with Hermione.

Harry and Ron hadn't been able to walk straight for a week after that fiasco, and not once did_ ever_ try that again.

"Oh Merlin. Hermione I tried to stop them." He begged in fear as he hand flew to point to the bruise on his cheek that he had gotten from them.

"How could they try to set me up like that!" she yelled.

Harry ran over to her and gathered her in a hug. He understood her perfectly, not only was she aware that she couldn't find her true love, but she did not need Ron's _mother _setting her up on blind dates in pity.

"I-gods I just want to strangle them all!"

Harry chuckled as he stroked her hair, "Love I hardly think that is what they mean by spreading Christmas cheer."

"Oh," she mumbled, "I would be extremely cheerful."

Harry laughed again, and hugged her tighter.

"I they didn't even get it right!" she cried out as tugged him closer, "He-Charlie is horrible! How could they even _think_ that I would like someone like him?"

"Mione, they weren't thinking at all remember?" harry soothed.

Hermione nodded softly and then finally pulled away.

"I'm going to ditch work and call Ron, we need to make a revenge plan." Harry stated as he went to grab his coat.

"Revenge?" Hermione sniffled.

"No one gets away with making you sad, not even my wife and mother-in-law." Harry explained.

"Isn't me not showing up enough revenge?"

"No, of course not ! And I think Charlie should be a part of this. He may be an idiot but he was abused in this just like the rest of us."

"I don't like him." She stated.

"Why?" harry asked. He got along just fine with Charlie.

"I just don't." Hermione replied. She wasn't about to tell harry that she was hurt that a handsome man like Charlie wouldn't even bother to give her a second look. That stung- a lot.

"You don't have to like him to conspire a plan with him." Harry stated as he grabbed her hand and led them to the floo.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I am sooooooooooo sorry. I should've updated sooner, but I'm sorry I didn't. Please forgive me? Oh, and I need a beta please send me a review, or pm me if you are interested.

**.**

**Poll Time:**

**What should the revenge plan be?**

**.**

**I have a vague idea but I want to hear what you guys have to say.**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
